User talk:Bastl
Hey, please drop me a note here ... bastl 13:42, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Well done on the import. Things are remarkably intact. Sc.becker 12:12, 9 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Hi bastl! I don't recall fixing anything of yours ... but if you want to thank me that's great. The wiki import is sensational - congratulations. I think the mailing list team would have debated the project for another six months if you hadn't taken over. I know I'd need a year to set up the wiki here, and import 1500 tips. JohnBeckett 11:43, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Hi bastl. There are a couple of issues that you might like to investigate. I would prefer to post this on the Vim mailing list, but I don't think it should wait until the list is fixed. If you would prefer me to email you at the address you use in the mailing list, please say so. Or, should I put this in a new topic on the forum page?? Go to VimTip24 and click 'Next Tip' near the top. Result: You go to the redirect page for VimTip25, not the tip page. That is, the redirection did not occur. On the redirection page, you can click the link and open the VimTip25 tip page. When you do that, a second problem is visible. For some reason, the tip template is not recognised. Instead, the template fields are displayed in the tip page. Now go to VimTip26 and click 'Next Tip' near the top. Result: You see tip 1479 (has the same title?). I have found a couple of cases in the first 20 tips where pressing 'Next Tip' went to the redirect page rather than the next tip. I was going to ask you about it, but then I thought "be bold", so I edited the redirect page. I found that putting everything on one physical line seemed to fix the problem. However, I've now read the docs for redirect, and I can't see why I would have done anything helpful. BTW the docs seemed to say that putting categories on the redirect pages was not a good idea (I don't understand the matter). I have some other questions about wtf I'm doing, but above will do for now. JohnBeckett 09:07, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ---- These were some minor issues: * #25 contained '[[' which confuses mediawiki * #27 and #1479 had the same title. I renamed them to 'I' and 'II' * the redirects dont work if there is a blank line in the end, just remove that line and everything should work. I like to have communication "on topic" in general: that means * specific comments to a page or a template should go go to the talk page. * topics on the general strategy should go to the mailing list. (vim@vim.org) * personal things for me can go privatly by mail or on this page. bastl 11:43, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Hello Bastl, Since you have done the initial import, could you please give your insights on Forum:Respect_the_original_indentation? Next time I will use the vim-l mailing-list instead of the forum for my questions, I promise :) Ipkiss 13:59, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Hi, I just cleaned up VimTip346 and noticed that "@" was converted to "--AT--" everywhere. (See my revision comment.) Maybe only do it for valid e-mail addresses? Hansfn 11:32, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Welcome back Hi bastl! If you have the default settings, this message should send you an email. You don't need that, but I thought I'd demonstrate. I replied at my talk. JohnBeckett (talk) 10:14, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Create redirect Hi, I'd like to create .vimrc as #REDIRECT Opening vimrc file, but I get blocked as spam. Could you do it instead? Thanks. PS: can you change this behaviour? GKFX (talk) 17:38, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, GKFX! The filter you hit has blocked hundreds of actual spam edits in the year it has been enabled. User:JohnBeckett set it up initially and it's mostly been a great success. :John, it appears we've had 3 false positives recently: this edit, one called "FoldBlocks", and one called "vim-seek". I think it might be time to tweak the filter slightly to make it a little smarter. GKFX, I'm not discussing the specifics here to avoid any spammers getting ahold of an easy workaround. :FYI I'm blocked from creating that redirect as well, and I'm an admin :-) :--Fritzophrenic (talk) 19:47, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::They are awkward to avoid. I took the easy path for .vimrc by unchecking "Enable this filter", saving the filter, creating the page, then reversing to re-enable the filter. We could add a note to the name of the filter saying to ask an admin for help, and perhaps a wikilink to one of our talk pages would work. For "FoldBlocks", I would ask the user to use "Folding blocks of code" (I assume that is what it is about), and "vim-seek" should be similarly improved. Being blocked by the spam filter would be very irritating, but the spam is worse. JohnBeckett (talk) 04:14, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Some investigation shows that rather than editing the filter title we should edit MediaWiki:Abusefilter-disallowed as I think that is the message displayed. We could reword the text to reduce the hostility, and include a link. What do you think of: :This action has been automatically disallowed using edit filter $1. If you were trying to create a page related to the Vim editor, please ask for assistance at User talk:JohnBeckett. JohnBeckett (talk) 04:25, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::That sounds like a great idea! What do you think of doing the same for the one filter I created? It looks like its only two hits so far may have been false positives :-(. Would it make sense to put "please log in" for that filter or is that too much of a hint for would-be spammers? It looks like the rash of PHP and cross-site scripting inject attempts that triggered its writing ended right before I created the filter, but I hesitate to disable it because it could easily happen again. --Fritzophrenic (talk) 15:31, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I made that change, and tested it by creating test (which was rejected by the filter). The message works well, and the same message will be displayed for all filters. I think your filter is fine, and we should leave everything the way it is. The filters are not getting much work at the moment, but the spammers are sure to be back, and the kinder message should be enough for Vim users. JohnBeckett (talk) 03:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC)